Feelings From The Heart
by HitachiinFanatic
Summary: Hikaru wants to tell Haruhi his true feelings, but how can he with all the competition and get her attention?
1. Bump and Jealously

Um, hello! this is my frist fanfic!! sooo don't hate me if it comes out wrong or however...erm this is a Haruhi and Hikaru fanfic! gotta love this paring! ok i'm talking to much, please enjoy and review.

* * *

As the Host Club got ready to leave school, Haruhi goes to the library to take some books for studying. 

"Hmm…where is it, where...?" she said to herself as she looked everywhere on the bookshelves. Haruhi backed up and bumped into someone. "Oops, sorr- Hikaru?" Haruhi said as Hikaru as he fell, it looks like Haruhi's bump was more like a push.

"Ow, oh, umm..H-Haruhi..what are you doing here?" a small light blush spread across his cheeks. "Oh I'm just looking for books." Haruhi held out her hand so Hikaru can take it.

"Books for…?" Hikaru took her hand, her touch was smooth, her grip was firm. He blushed more and looked away from her.

"Books for the test tomorrow…did you forget?" Haruhi pulled Hikaru up and let go of his hand. "Uh, no! That's why I came here…to find a book for that test…eheheh." Hikaru keeped on looking away. Haruhi looked behind Hikaru. "Where is Kaoru? It's weird to know you two spared. "Kaoru didn't feel well today…so I told he to go home without me, so I can get him his homework and books to study. "Oh, but he was looking well a few hours ago…" Haruhi said a bit puzzled. "Uh, yeah but when he got to the limo he said he didn't feel good…" clearly it was all a lie. 'I hope she byes it…' Hikaru thought as he sighed. 'The things Koaru does for me…'

-Flashback-

"Alright, Hikaru!" Kaoru grabbed his brother's shoulders. "You are going to find Haruhi and tell her how you feel." Koaru looked straight into Hikaru's eyes. "H-How am I going to do that? I mean. What happens if she turns me down…" Hikaru looked away. "Hikaru, Hikaru…you don't know until you tell her…now get out there and confess to her!" Kaoru pushed Hikaru out the limo. "But..but!" Hikaru fell on the ground and looked at Kaoru with wide eyes. "I'm only doing this because I love you, Hikaru…now go!" the limo drove away. Hikaru sat there confused, scared and nervous. Ever since the 'date' he and Haruhi had, when Ouran's school festival when everyone found out Haruhi is a girl, many guys started to ask her out, Hikaru's crush on her grew more and he has gotting more jealous. "Thank you…Kaoru." He whispered as he got up and left to find Haruhi.

-End of flashback-

"Hikaru?" Haruhi waved her hand in front of Hikaru's face. Hikaru snapped out of his trance and grabbed Haruhi's hand without thinging. Haruhi's eyes widen. "H-Hikaru...?"

"Oh...umm...sorry..." he blushed more and let go of her hand and turned around. "Um, Hikaru..is something wro-" Haruhi was cut off when someone came. "HHHHHaaaarrrrruuuuhhhhiiii!" a boy called after her, just what Hikaru needed, someone;a boy for that matter, to come and interfere with their conversation.

"Uh, hi Yuki..." Haruhi halfed smiled and waved. "Haruhi! I have great news!" the boy named Yuki grabbed her hands and smiled. Hikaru looked at them from the cornor of his eyes, glaring at Yuki. "What is it?" Haruhi said. "There will be a dance! it's that great! and they want to Host Club to host it!" Yuki's smile grew. 'Geez..another dance?' Haruhi thought and sweatdropped. "What do you say!?" Yuki keeped on smiling and holding Haruhi's hands. "Umm..i don't know...i guess it's ok, right Hikaru?" Haruhi looked at Hikaru with a look as in 'help me here'. Hikaru looked at Haruhi and Yuki, he was jealous, he wanted to punch that Yuki. "Uh...yeah it's ok..." Hikaru crossed his arms and looked away again. "Also, everyone has to have a date, there will be many couple dances...so...um Haruhi?" Yuki blushed. "Y-Yes?" she knew what he was going to ask. Hikaru looked at Yuki and hoped he won't ask what he think Yuki might ask.

"Well you go to the dance with me?"

* * *

well that's all! i'll have chapter two up really soon! 


	2. Tea and Lonely

Hi again! the new chapter! yay! anywho i noticed i had some mistakes in the last chapter...sorry about that...hopefully this chapter won't have any. i forgot to say this in the last chapter...

I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! but i do own Yuki.

alright! enjoy!

* * *

_"Well you go to the dance with me?"_

Haruhi just stood there dumbfound, while Hikaru shot a jealous glare at Yuki. "Haruhi?" Yuki looked at her, waiting for her answer. Haruhi didn't know what to say, even though she said no to many guys she couldn't say anything to Yuki, she didn't want to hurt his feelings. "Uh…" she looked at Hikaru from the corner of her eyes, he looked like he wanted to explode. 'Hikaru…' Haruhi thought as she looked at him. "…Haruhi?" Yuki let go of her hands and looked down. Haruhi looked at him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Yuki…" her voice soften, "I'm sorry, but I can't…" Hikaru looked at Haruhi as she kept on looking at Yuki. "…I see…well…it's alright…it's not like your going with anyone else, so…if you do need a date, you know who to come too…!" just than Yuki ran out the door. Hikaru walked over to Haruhi. "This sucks…" she pouted. "What does?" Hikaru asked. "Being asked out every week…it's pretty annoying if you ask me…" Haruhi sighed in annoyance. Hikaru looked at her and knew he well never have a chance with her. "…we should get going, I'll take you home." His eyes sadden and began to walk to the door, while calling a limo. "Um, okay." Haruhi followed him out.

-At Haruhi's Apartment-

Hikaru walked Haruhi to her apartment. "Thanks, Hikaru. Want to come in?" Haruhi opened the door. 'Should I say yes? Or no? Ugh I don't know!' Hikaru didn't know what to say but nodded. "Alright, come in." Haruhi went inside, Hikaru followed. "Dad?! I'm home!" Haruhi looked at around and saw a note.

_Dear Haruhi,_

_I'll be gone for a week; sorry I didn't tell you sooner, it was sudden. Well if you need any thing, I left money on the table. Also if you need me just call my cell. (does Haruhi's dad even have a cell? O.o) Take good care of yourself, Haruhi and see you in a week!_

_Love,_

_Dad_

Haruhi sighed and put the note away. Hikaru was sitting couch, kind of nervous knowing it's only him and her. "Tea?" Haruhi asked. "Oh, um, sure, thanks." Hikaru looked around the nice small home; he hasn't been here for awhile. Haruhi walked over and handed him his tea. "Thank you." He sipped some of his tea. "Sure." Haruhi took some of her own tea.

It was quiet between them. "So, um, where is your dad?" Hikaru couldn't take the silence, either Haruhi. "He is gone." She said automatically. "G-Gone!?" Hikaru's eyes widen. "Yup, for a week." She looked at the cup of her tea. '…I thought she meant the other way…' Hikaru sighed in relief. "Whew, that's good." He said. "What did you think I meant?" she raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh, n-nothing…!" he looked away.

It was awhile later and it was getting dark. "I better be going." Hikaru got up and walked to the door. "Okay." Haruhi followed him out the door. "Thanks again, Haruhi." He smiled. "No problem." She smiled back. "Well, see you." He began to walk away to his limo; Haruhi looked at him as he walked away. "Bye..." she was alone, again.

* * *

that's all for now! i hoped you enjoyed it!please review and tell me if you liked it or not, flame if you want. the next chapter will be out soon!and it will be longer!


	3. Plans and Stuck in a Closet

**GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!(sorry) bows i had soooooooo MUCH homework! i swear i couldn't get on the computer! but for now on, i'll try to finish my homework faster ). Also, i know i made some mistakes in the first chapter .' i won't do it anymore (hopefully) aaaaannnnnnnddddd last thing! a friend of mine just watched Ouran and wants to write a fanfic but she doesn't have a computer at home (i know it's EVIL!) soo she will help me with this fanfic for fun and she wants too n.n'. my friend and i made this chapter together..sooo...  
ENJOY! i made it long (well when i was typing the story, it felt kinda long . )**

* * *

-Next Day-

"Haruhi! Haruhi!" Hunny jumped into Haruhi's arms. "Oh, hi, Hunny." Haruhi put him down. "You know about the dance right?!" Hunny jumped up and down excited. "Yeah, what about it?" Haruhi sat down on the coach. "Well, there is some guy that wants you to go with him…but he is too shy! Soooo I'm here to ask for him!" he said with a cute smile. "Who is this guy???" she said curious. "Yuki!" he kept on smiling. Haruhi sighed. _'I thought I told him, no…I guess he won't give up.'_ She sweat dropped while she thought. "Well...," Hunny thought out loud. "I'll just go eat cake now!" Hunny ran to Mori where all the cake was. Haruhi just sat there deep on thought.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted at his brother. "W-What!?" he snapped out of his trance. "Aren't you going to ask Haruhi to the dance before she is taken?" Kaoru wanted his brother happy, even if that mean sacrificing his time with Hikaru, he still wanted to him happy and that will make him happy. "I…I don't know, Kaoru…" Hikaru looked down with a sad look in his face. Kaoru put an arm around his brother's shoulder. "You can do it, Hikaru! Don't be negative. I know you can ask her to the dance…have faith, Hikaru." Koaru said softly. Hikaru looked at his brother with a small smile. "Thank you, Kaoru." Kaoru pulled Hikaru behind the pillar. "Kaoru?" Hikaru was puzzled. "Nice view, huh?" Koaru grinned as Hikaru looked in to the side of the pillar and saw Haruhi looking outside the window, she looked so gentle. "…." Hikaru blushed slightly then looked at his brother; who was now smirking. "Thought so, heh." Kaoru walked away leaving Hikaru; who was went back to looking at Haruhi, a smile appeared on his face.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Haruhi! Come here!" Tamaki yelled as he walked back and fourth. Haruhi and Hikaru both snapped and went to Tamaki. "Alright! As you all know, there will be a dance this Friday, so," Tamaki was cut off by the sudden blow of Hikaru and Kaoru. "THIS FRIDAY!??!" Tamaki sighed. "Yes! This Friday! Like I was saying before these devils interrupted me…ahem! We are in charged of the dance, so lets get started!" Tamaki pointed at all the host club members. "Roger!" everyone said except for Mori and Kyouya. "Mom! We need to know how much we can spend." Tamaki looked at Kyouya; who was writing something on his notebook. "Well, Dad, we can spend about 28,000,000 nothing more." Kyouya pushed his glasses up. "Okay! Now everyone go spend on whatever we need, of course, decorations! The dance's theme will be…Midnight Dreams! And everything has to be 'in the mood', banners need to be made! Confetti! Everything has to prefect!" Tamaki had stars in his eyes as he imagined everything. Everyone sweat dropped. "Alright! Hunny, you do the banners! Mori, you get the main decorations, Mom, you supervise and make sure everything is going well, and Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru; you three help put everything together. And I'll do the rest. Let's go! We only have 4 days, we start today!" Everyone went to do there duty.

"Koaru, we need a latter!" Tamaki yelled as he helped Hunny finish the banner. "I'm on it!" as Kaoru started to run to the closet down the hall he got an idea. "Haruhi! Hikaru! Can you two help me get the latter please?!" he yelled after them. "Sure." They both said at the same time. Hikaru walked next to his brother and Haruhi walked in front, they got to the closet and Haruhi went inside, followed by Hikaru. "I don't see the latter here." Haruhi said as she looked around the small closet. "Same here." Hikaru also looked. "I'll go check the other closet downstairs, you guys wait…here." Just than Koaru closed the door, locked. "Umm..Koaru?" Hikaru tried to open the door. 'Oh no…' Hikaru thought. "What is it, Hikaru?" Haruhi said. "Eheheh…it looks like Kaoru 'accidentally' locked the door…" Hikaru said in a nervous, irritated way. 'I'll get you for this Kaoru!' Hikaru thought annoyed.

-With Kaoru-

Kaoru walked calmly down the hall. "I'm only doing this for you, Hikaru…besides its kind of fun." He grinned.

-Inside the Closet-

Haruhi sweat dropped. "Oh…well let's try to push it down." Haruhi tried to move throws the door, but the space in the closet was small, Haruhi was now squished against Hikaru and the wall. "Sorry, I can't move." Haruhi said still trying to move. Hikaru in the other hand couldn't move; not only because of the space, but because of Haruhi who was against him. "I-It's o-ok…" his face turned red, her body against his, he couldn't even speak. "Hikaru? Are you okay?" Haruhi looked up to his face, but couldn't really see for it was dark. "Y-Yes. W-Why do y-you ask?" Hikaru shake off his blush and looked down at her face, of course he couldn't see her face but he knew her face was near his. Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "You shaking…are you sure you are alright?" there was a hint of worry in Haruhi's voice. "I'm…alright, Haruhi." Hikaru's voice softens as he smiled. "Well, we can't stay like this forever! Come on, Hikaru help me push." Haruhi began pushing her body on the door. 'It was nice while it lasted…' Hikaru sighed; he too started to push the door. "Any one out there!?" Haruhi yelled as she kept on pushing the door. No answer. "Kaoru!? Where are you!? Open this door!!" Hikaru yelled out. Again. No answer. "Gah! How are we going to get out!!!?" Hikaru yelled again. "I'm trying to figure that out…" Haruhi said as she continued to push the door. Hikaru got more irritated and pushed hard that the door pushed open, Hikaru fell along with Haruhi with him. Hikaru lay on the door while Haruhi was on top of him. Hikaru's eyes widen and Haruhi grabbed on to his shirt with eyes shut. Hikaru heard gasping; he looked up to see Kaoru, Tamaki, Kyouya, Honey, and Mori. "Uh…" Hikaru sweat dropped and his blush grew redder. Kaoru smirked; Tamaki was shocked so was Honey, and Kyouya and Mori where quite but stared at Hikaru and Haruhi. "MY DAUGHTER!" Tamaki pulled Haruhi up and glared at Hikaru. "Soooooo, what did you do with Haruhi do in the closet, Hikaru?" Kaoru still had a smirk on his face. Hikaru was even redder, "…Kaoru…" he said is an _'_I'm so going to kill you for this'. Kaoru stepped away and looked away "…." Haruhi just stood there as Tamaki grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Kyouya, Mori and Hunny close behind Tamaki and Haruhi; leaving Hikaru alone and pretty much confused.


	4. Thinking Up Plans

KONICHIWA! hi everyone. sorry about the delay! i really have tons of homework and i can't read or type any stories! i did this whole chapter, my friend didn't come over (her mom is mean! . ) i have many stories in my head so it would be nice if you, the wonderful readers, could help me with some ideas for the next chapter. it would mean a lot )

enjoy!

* * *

-Next Morning-

Hikaru and Kaoru where in their limo; heading for school. Hikaru kept looking out the window and blushed as he thought about what happened in the closet. Kaoru looked at Hikaru; who was blushing at the moment.

"Hikaru…?"

"…."

"Hikaru?"

"…."

"**Hikaru!**" Kaoru yelled quite annoyed.

"AH!" Hikaru jumped out of his seat in shock, causing Kaoru to start laughing. Hikaru looked at his brother still a bit shocked. "What is it…!?" His right eye twitched. Kaoru grinned at Hikaru. "You were thinking about Haruhi…weren't you?" Kaoru's grin grew bigger. Hikaru blushed at his question and quickly shakes his head no. Kaoru smiled. "You know you were…" he nudged Hikaru making him to blush more. Hikaru sighed.

"Kaoru…I don't know how to ask Haruhi to the dance, what if she gives in and goes with Yuki!? The guy isn't that kind of guy who gives up." Hikaru looked down with a depressed face. Kaoru put his hand on Hikaru's shoulder.

"You should know I'm going to help through this! By the time for the dance, you'll have Haruhi all for yourself!" Kaoru and Hikaru both laughed.

"But _how_?" Hikaru questioned.

"How? First we are going to…make her jealous!" Kaoru grinned at his idea.

"Um…_how again_?" Hikaru had a confused look on his face.

"Uh...ok ok! How about you make her start falling for you…?" Kaoru wasn't unsure about what to do or say to his brother.

The limo stopped in front of school. Hikaru got out of the limo followed by Kaoru.

"Heh, I think I have an idea." Hikaru smirked, causing Kaoru to be courteous.


	5. What? Jealous?

Hello all! Sorry for the loooooong wait! But its out! WOO!

I want to thank Hikaru Hitachiin for some ideas! Thank you, your ideas helped me alot! and all who reviewed and read this story!

**ENJOY!!!**

* * *

-Feeling From the Heart-

_"Heh, I think I have an idea."_

-

"**Haruhi**!!!" Tamaki tackled Haruhi; who wasn't in a good mood at the moment.

"What?" She pushed him off.

"I was…thinking. If no one has asked you…" He looked away. "Would you, go t-MMHM!"

Mori pulled him away and covered his mouth.

"Tamaki! Remember, Hikaru is going to ask her! Don't think about asking Haruhi!" Honey wagged his finger at Tamaki's face.

"Buuuuuuut!" He pouted.

"We're here!" Kaoru and Hikaru said as they entered through the doors.

Tamaki shot a small glare at Hikaru, Honey waved sweetly at the twins, Mori nodded his head, and Kyouyo just stold there writing something in his notebook.

"Hi Koaru!" Haruhi looked at Hikaru, "Hey, Hikaru."

Kaoru smiled and Hikaru put on a small smile.

"Hey."

"Alright! Now let's bring in the guests!" Tamaki pulled open the doors and many ladies come in and some men too.

"Hikaru?What is your..plan?" Kaoru said while smiling and waving at some girls.

"Follow my lend." Hikaru walked over to a girl. "I hope you don't mind me joining you." He smirked at the girl and put his arm around her arm.

"O-Oh! N-not at all!" The girl blushed.

Kaoru looked at his brother. 'Sooo…he is planning to make Haruhi jealous, hehe.' Kaoru went to the other side of the girl.

"Hikaru! I though you only treated me like that…" Kaoru pouted.

"Kaoru…I'm sorry. But there are other people here, who need my attention…" Hikaru got up and hugged Kaoru; who hugged back.

The girl blushed at the brotherly love.

Hikaru looked over the girl and pulled her close to him. "You look so nice blushing." He smirked at her.

This girl blushed even more, and heard from other girls squealing.

With Haruhi

Haruhi was talking to some of the guys when she turned around to see Hikaru with another girl. She stared at them for awhile.

"Then I..uh Haruhi?" Some guy waved in front of her face.

"Huh!? Oh um..sorry." Haruhi smiled at the guy. "Please, do continue, eheh."

"Oh ok! So then I went to…"

She looked at the action between Hikaru and the girl from the corner of her eyes. 'Is…Hikaru and that girl…together? I hope not, wait! Why would I care? Sure, Hikaru is my best friend…but I don't have feelings for him. Not at all!..._Right_?' Haruhi looked down at her eyes, confused.

* * *

Thats all for now!

Thank you all for reviewed, added this to your favorites or alerts! Love you all!

I'm working on the next chapter, so i hope to have it out soon.

**Byes!**


End file.
